ryansprettycurefanseriesemporiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The True Tragic Story of Misuzu and Toshimi
WARNING: Contains extreme graphic violence and some language. Viewer discretion is highly recommended. "We should be OK if we stick together, Misuzu!" "Of course! Because you and I are best friends forever, Toshimi!" What were we thinking? I spent some time on Earth after my soul escaped from my body, thinking long and hard about what went down over there. Toshimi and I were both idealistic, but we both realized too late that idealism alone isn't enough to carry you through a zombie apocalypse. It's not that I didn't consider Toshimi to be a true friend (blast you, Daisuke and Shouji, for assuming such a thing!). It's just that there are some things you should not say in certain situations. It's things like those that can get you killed, or worse. On the night before the dawn of the living dead, I was at Toshimi's place, watching some scary movies. In case you were wondering, I was one of the girls that playboy guitarist Morita wanted to date, as was Toshimi. This had lately sparked a friendly romantic rivalry of sorts. Others Morita was looking to date included one of our classmates, Saeko Busujima; a weird beauty, Miku Yuuki; and rich kid Saya Takagi, the daughter of a nationalist. As for clubs, I was in the kendo club with Saeko, and Toshimi was in the music club. That night, we had just come back from a relative of mine's funeral. I blindly suggested that we watch Lucio Fulci's "Zombies 2". It was a truly horrifying picture–for example, necks got bitten, arms got bitten, legs got injured, eyes got gouged out, and the Big Apple fell victim to a zombie epidemic. It would also soon become majorly relevant to us. ---- The following day, during class, we were talking about what we wanted done with our last remains after we died. Toshimi thought it would be tedious to be buried in the tombs of our ancestors and suggested that our ashes be scattered over the river. I simply agreed with her. Saeko didn't want to hear about our funeral arrangements, so she politely got up and went down to the gym. "Meet me there after the last class if nothing should hold you up," said she before closing the door behind her. Minutes passed. Then I heard someone running in the hall. I paid no attention and assumed some crazy student was skiving again. Little did I realize until minutes later that it had happened for a reason. The reason came blaring over the intercom at the worst possible moment. "Attention all students and staff! Attention all students and staff! A violent outbreak has taken place on school grounds! All students are instructed to follow their teachers to safety at once! I repeat: a violent outbreak has taken place on–" As the announcer started screaming in pain as the zombies got him, I said, "Get up, Toshimi. We need to find Saeko. She should be in the gym right now." Toshimi got up, and out we ran. ---- A stampede was coming our way, so we ducked against a wall and waited for the stampede to clear. We waited about a minute for a clearing, then we ran like hell. And then... it happened. "We should be OK if we stick together, Misuzu!" said she. "Of course! Because you and I are best friends forever, Toshimi!" said I. No sooner had we said that than did Toshimi feel a tug on her leg. This was a real life-or-death situation, something we had not been trained to handle. Toshimi grabbed onto my leg as the zombie pulled her down. "Oh, shit!" I thought to myself, and I assumed the same thought ran through Toshimi's mind as it happened. "Help!" she cried. "Help me, Misuzu!" And believe me, I tried. But I had other problems to deal with–there were zombies on either side of me, waiting to have a chunk of my flesh for lunch. I punched out a few of them, but one of them grabbed my arm. "NO!" I screamed as I tried to shake it off. "Let go of me!" The zombie persisted, but I easily used my free hand to knock its damn block off. I pried its hand off of my arm and watched as its headless body tumbled down the stairs. As I tried to reach for Toshimi, another zombie grabbed my leg, and a third grabbed my left arm. "I SAID LET GO OF ME, DAMN YOU!" I yelled as I punched the zombie that had dared to grab my arm and shook the zombie off of my leg. Unfortunately, I had shaken hard enough that I sent Toshimi tumbling to her doom completely by accident. "Forgive me..." I weakly whispered just before some more zombies started squeezing my head and the inevitable happened.